


A Wash of Memory

by rainbowstrlght



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowstrlght/pseuds/rainbowstrlght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hectic away mission, Nyota relaxes in a bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wash of Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a square on my [Kink_Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card. ♥

Nyota walked into her quarters in immense relief, very glad to finally be back on the _Enterprise_ and into the safety and comfort of normalcy.

The away mission had been strenuous, mentally and physically. They had gone on a mercy mission to deliver medical supplies, only to walk face-first into a holy war; with their only hope being Captain Kirk’s sweet-talking skills to stop it.

Such was the case most of the time. Nyota would admit that James could be a charming man, and the captain was handsome.

It had saved all their behinds, and they finally were able to beam away after a tenuous truce. That had been hours ago, and now after medical exams and official reports and her duties completed on the bridge, Nyota went into the head to stare at her bathtub, imagining it full of hot water and bubbles and the heavy fragrance of vanilla musk.

She turned the faucet and started to strip; with her clothes not only peeling off layers of restricting fabric but also duty and regulation. Completely naked, she could _relax._ Her back was aching and her feet sore, and her spine cracked as she pulled the pins out of her hair. But once she smelled the vanilla from the bottle, and saw the thick and creamy liquid pouring under the rush of flowing water, her mind was already there, lulling in that bathtub.

She turned the steaming water off and slowly sunk in – it burned at first, almost entirely too hot and scalding. But after a moment of adjustment she slid in to her shoulders, a bath pillow on the crook of her neck. It was a good burn, a suffocating heat that would wash away all her ills and leave her mind to a meditative blankness.

It had really come close, down there. Nyota had been captured with Scotty by an opposing army, and the threats and demands from Starfleet had started to revolve around them. Scotty had been a true gentleman and commanding officer, inspiring in his fearlessness and ferocity of loyalty to the _Enterprise_ and her crew.

He had almost died. They had been friends for a long time, and he had almost died for her.

Nyota sunk in further, letting her head dip below the surface. Water rushed into her ears, and the world was suddenly humming – the humming of the ship, she came to realize. Everything was drowned out, except the humming of this beast that sent them through space.

Her nose broke the water for air, but she kept her head below. The world was peaceful down there, and she wanted things to be quiet for a while.

Adrenaline had sapped all her energy, but her mind raced ragged with thoughts and feelings and memories. Nyota tried to push them gently away – she would likely be in counseling for this tomorrow morning, and likely for many mornings afterwards. She wanted a cool blanket of white to settle in her brain, for now. She did not want this dissecting and reliving and re-tracing of events.

But she compromised with thinking pleasant things. She thought of her childhood home, and the white lace linens in her mother’s dining room. She thought about violets, and oceans, and San Francisco, and the dance hall near Starfleet Academy that she’d go to after exams. She thought about swimming in the _Enterprise_ pool during early hours, and how the stretch in her limbs from a breast stroke quelled an itch to be spread wide open, to be limber and ready for the day to come.

It worked, somewhat. Her mind drifted and flitted across many memories, and she let it. The warmth of the water aided in a blanket of contentment that soon settled over her entire body, and she even felt mildly drowsy. She stopped feeling nerve-shocked and instead melted into the moment; letting one calf slide against the other, enjoying the sensation.

The memories and thoughts became more vivid. She thought about the hot tub in the Academy athletics department, and how people had tried to con her into using it for less-than-wholesome purposes. Late at night it was a dare not to get caught naked – or naked with someone else. Especially by the martial arts instructor who was likely near 60 and had an ear-shattering screech.

But Nyota had been a little too shy, then. Starfleet had also meant a little too much. A teacher’s pet and honors student, it hadn’t been until Senior year that Nyota had started to let her hair down and live a little; with a new room-mate the person to blame.

Rachel had been rebellious and daring, and had pushed all of Nyota’s buttons, including ones Nyota didn’t know she had. Dragged out to late night bars and coaxed into karaoke, Nyota had enjoyed herself more than she let on – it had helped her confidence in singing in front of others, in being more herself.

Rachel had also dragged her into a dim lit hall at a Halloween party, grabbing her hand to lead her down the night club corridors and far away from the crowd. Letting Nyota’s exhilaration and excitement build as she guessed what was happening, but wouldn’t believe it until she had been thrown against a wall and kissed senseless; the edge of her black sequin flapper dress catching on brick, her nylons running as Rachel hastily peeled them off. A hand grasping at the flesh of Nyota’s thigh, cupping her ass as fingers pressed eagerly inside her; finger-fucking Nyota within ear-shot of restrooms where people were coming and going, oblivious to the both of them.

Nyota spread her legs in the bathtub, remembering a mouth at her neck and the sweet buildup of pressure. This was a memory she would use sometimes late at night, while one hand would roll a nipple between thumb and forefinger, and the other would rub slow circles around her clit. Remembering Rachel as the first person to go down on her, the feel of  her silky hair in Nyota’s hands as she felt a tongue press inside her, making her come faster than any boy ever had.

It was the perfect memory for a time like this, when Nyota just wanted to forget the present. She brought her head above the water, letting her neck rest again on the bath pillow as she caressed her chest, fingertips skidding across wet and cooling skin.

Rachel had been assigned to a different ship, but it had ended amicably. They only talked every once in a while, no longer the best of friends, but when they happened to see each other sex was normally on the agenda.

That was another thing that had expanded Nyota’s horizons, thanks to Rachel – casual sex. Although there wasn’t enough on the _Enterprise_ , Nyota took advantage of shore leaves and the ways women tasted different all across the galaxy.

Nyota closed her eyes, letting several fantasies flit and try to take hold as her hand went into the water. The legs of Sasha the Orion, going on for _days_ – ending at a plump bottom that Nyota bit the flesh of, causing Sasha to giggle. The way Janice Rand had squirmed beneath her, biting a lip as she tried not to moan, but gasping as Nyota had licked a pert nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. The red handprint on the ass of Helen Noel, as Nyota had wrestled her on the bed, and was giving her due punishment before licking down the crease – another gasp as Helen had never been rimmed before, but thoroughly loved it.

Nyota started to breathe hard, her hips causing the water surface to ripple and wave. It was suddenly entirely too warm, and she could feel the heat in her skin; relishing a momentary touch of arm to bathtub rim, cold and clammy.

But the best fantasy was a memory that hadn’t even happened yet – but one that always brought Nyota home, in something she desired the most.

Even in sickbay earlier, Nyota had taken a moment to admire Christine Chapel’s long legs, and the way her uniform barely covered her ass. The soothing tenor of her voice, the softness of her hands as she helped to peel Nyota’s clothes off and slip into a hospital gown.

Nyota would start by slipping off those high heels, and caressing the arch of the foot before sucking in a large toe. Maybe Christine would gasp, or pull her foot away, but Nyota would move her lips over the bridge of her foot and up the ankle. Maybe have a devilish grin before the tip of her tongue would slowly trace up the calf – only stopping to mouth at the back of the knee, laving sensitive flesh before pushing Christine’s beautiful legs apart, in order to taste what was between them.

Christine didn’t have an ounce of fat on her thighs, so different from Nyota’s own. They were strong, and maybe Nyota’s lips would kiss the firm flesh and tremble, feeling the shiver that Christine might have at the sensation. Or the further sensations as Nyota would work her way upward, smelling wet panties before mouthing them, a tongue pressed to cotton as Christine would arch her hips towards her mouth.

Shaking fingers would slip those panties off, feeling a hand in her hair as Nyota bent her head, smelling excitement as her tongue pressed inside, licking upwards to circle her clit; delicately teasing until Christine would moan and beg for more. It would sound so beautiful to Nyota’s ears, pressing her tongue flat with broad strokes until Christine came in her mouth – groans and notes of pleasure dripping from peach lips until her body would lay limp, causing Nyota to smile in triumph.

Nyota arched her own hips in the water, gasping aloud as the pressure built and tumbled over in a blinding haze. Her legs pressed against the opposite end of the tub for leverage as she rode out her orgasm; relishing the sensitivity of her hand on her clit, then fingers slipping inside to keep the sensations going. After another body left her body tingling, her legs and limbs went lax, and she lay back against the cool rim of the tub, feeling the now obvious lukewarm water and the wrinkles on her hands and toes.

But Nyota grinned, closing her eyes again, not willing to get out just yet. The fantasy was continuing, in that Nyota would wrap and hug that precious body in her arms, and perhaps make Christine feel as enveloped as the water now molding around Nyota’s naked flash. Maybe Christine would stay in her bed and not leave until the morning, welcoming the small showering of kisses as an alarm call.

Nyota had almost died today. And maybe in the morning, when she went to her Psych Eval, she would say _hello_ to Christine, and perhaps more than that.


End file.
